


Come On Let's Blow Your Mind

by Mosca



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Genderfuck, Pegging, Queer Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosca/pseuds/Mosca
Summary: Mirai outscored Max in the short program, so she gets to be on top.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nicitia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicitia/gifts).



> This is what happens when my reaction to Mirai and Max's scores at the Autumn Classic is, "Well, we know who's on top tonight," and my friends' response is, "So, where's our pegging porn?" It takes place during and shortly after the 2016 Autumn Classic in Montreal. I wrote it quickly, but it has been fully beta read and pored over with my usual perfectionism.
> 
> This fic contains: an established friends-with-benefits relationship; f/m butt sex; mentions of an important decision made while drunk; mutually consensual public teasing; relentless sex positivity; and the results of hasty research into Montreal sex toy shops.
> 
> The title is from "Smash 'n' Grab" by AC/DC.
> 
> Love, as always, to Lovessong for the beta.

Mirai had saved Max a seat so he could watch the rest of the men’s short program and own his shame. A popped quad salchow in September was not the very worst thing, but it sure wasn’t good. Tom hadn’t even bothered yelling at him, just given him the side-eye of doom and said, “Remember what we said about timing?” 

Max remembered. He remembered with every breath, and he’d still choked. It wasn’t like he was going to win with Hanyu in the building, but it would have been nice to upgrade from the bronze he’d settled for a couple of weeks earlier. 

“Your Axel looked great,” Mirai said as Max sat down, but her smug smile gave away that she was thinking more about her own success than any effort to cheer him up.

“Stop it,” Max said. “Let me be mad at myself for a few minutes.”

“Okay, if you want to be mad at yourself,” she said, “I beat you by three points.”

She’d gotten him to laugh. “Well. I guess we know who’s on top tonight.”

She froze, the smug smile fading.

“Sorry, did I -”

“No, I’m just… keep your voice down when you’re making me _imagine_ things,” Mirai said.

He lowered his voice to a dramatic whisper. “Nothing’s happening until after the free skate.”

Officially, nothing had been happening since April, when they’d celebrated the end of the season with margaritas and Netflix. He’d put into action a pick-up line that would have been unthinkable without tequila as an excuse: “So we’re friends, right? How do you feel about benefits?”

The short version of her answer was, she would drop by about once a week to watch a movie, trade gossip, and get her pussy eaten. At the rink, they'd grab each other’s butts and flirt, but they’d done that before they’d started hooking up, not to mention that was his default with anyone who wouldn’t take offense. If people knew about them, they politely pretended not to. That gave them permission to keep saying they were just friends, and in Max’s mind, that was what they were. He didn’t want to be in love with anyone; he wanted really nice blow jobs from someone he cared about and trusted. 

And, apparently, a fake dick up the ass in 24 hours, if he wasn’t smart enough to claim he was kidding.

*

Mirai wanted nothing more than a nap after her free skate, but she had shopping to do and had to be back in time to watch Max compete. The only woman-friendly sex toy store in Montreal had closed in 2015, so Mirai had to take an Uber to a place in the Gay Village that had a mannequin dressed like Freddie Mercury in the window, except she was pretty sure that was actual bondage gear. She screwed on her best false confidence and went inside. It was just her and the cashier, who seemed very into a game on his phone. “I, um, need something so I can… be on top with the guy I’m, um - boyfriend.” Max was not her boyfriend, but it was easier than trotting out the whole explanation to a person she’d never see again. “Normally, I’d get it online, but -”

“I understand,” the sales clerk said. “You have a pegging emergency.” He had a French Canadian accent that made it sound even more like he dealt with this kind of thing all the time. It was like going to the gynecologist and remembering that she saw 40 vaginas a day, and yours was far from the most interesting. 

He led her to a display of wall shelves, all filled with dildos and butt plugs, standing on their bases like depraved toy soldiers. “It’s better to come in person for a harness, anyway,” he said. “To make sure it’s comfortable.” 

“Yeah. Obviously.” Harness?

“Why don’t you have a look,” he said. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

She stared at the sex toys with no idea where to start. She owned one vibrator, and she’d used it about four times before deciding it didn’t do that much for her. These were much more colorful and involved, and some were thicker than her forearm. She veered toward the smallest options, but she didn’t want to insult Max any more than she wanted to scare him away. 

She felt like she was in a Harry Potter movie, picking out her wand. She smiled. This felt easier now.

The sales clerk returned with several leather harnesses draped over his shoulder. He tried them on Mirai, one by one, adjusting straps and clucking like he was designing a costume for her. After some thought, he stepped back. It lay higher on her hips than she’d expected, but natural and unobtrusive as a belt. She swayed, and it stayed put.

“You don’t mind, this one is only in red?” the sales clerk said.

“I look good in red,” Mirai said.

The clerk loosened the harness but left it on her as he helped her try on dicks. He told her the ones shaped like little lava lamps were the most comfortable, but she went back to not wanting to scare Max with something that looked like an alien probe. The one she picked out was shiny black silicone and curved upward in a way that made it seem almost alive, almost cute. 

When the sales clerk told her the total, it seemed low, especially because prices were higher in Canada for most things. “Olympics discount,” he said with a grin.

“Oh, shit,” she said.

“Don’t worry, there’s nobody else here, and we protect your privacy,” he said. “I’m excited to meet you, though.”

With her cover blown, she could share the story she’d been holding in so tight she was about to burst. “I’m in town for a competition. I just won.”

“Oh, I didn’t know there was one going on,” the sales clerk said.

“It’s just a small one,” Mirai said. “But it’s, like - it’s a good start.”

“And this is your reward?”

She shook her head. “No, I think this is his excuse.”

*

Max managed to not think about sex until after he got his scores. They weren’t terrible, but you don’t get huge love from the judges for landing both your quads and then belly-flopping a double Axel. He wasn’t sure whether to be proud of his bronze medal or ashamed that he’d eked it out because another guy’s boot lace had come untied. 

Mirai aimed to distract him, and he welcomed it. She was wearing something under her jeans, and it wasn’t panties. Max felt it during a routine ass grab and willed himself not to get hard on the shuttle bus back to the hotel. It was a losing battle, and he held his team jacket in his lap, like he could convince anyone it was just warmer out than he’d expected. She was talking about a little girl who’d been sitting in front of her during his free skate, as if that were an appropriate topic when they were going to fuck each other raw as soon as they got back. Maybe that was the goal, to talk about something unsexy until they could let loose on each other.

When they got to the lobby, Mirai squeezed his hand and said, “Meet me in my room in, like, 10 minutes. I have to kick out my roommate.”

“Okay,” Max said. “I kind of need a shower anyway.”

She scrunched up her face. “Yeah, I didn’t want to say anything.”

In the shower, he resisted the urge to jerk off and instead spent more time cleaning his butt than he’d ever imagined would be necessary. He wasn’t sure she was going to follow through, but he didn’t want to be gross if she did. 

He was going to be disappointed if she chickened out on him.

Mirai answered her hotel room door in the same hoodie and jeans she’d worn to the arena. Most of the other girls he’d been with would have greeted him in lingerie, but coming from her, that would have looked like trying too hard. Sex with her was comfortable like a hoodie and jeans, and hot like sitting in a crowded arena for three hours without any underwear, waiting and knowing.

Even this felt oddly formal for them. Their version of foreplay was usually putting on a movie and casually groping each other for an hour until one of them cried mercy and hit the pause button. One night, she’d let him finger her for fifteen minutes of _Skyfall_ before she’d given up and climbed on top of him. Under the circumstances, he wasn’t sure whether he was supposed to kiss her, or what. He kicked off his shoes and took off his shirt, hoping she’d at least feel inspired.

Mirai unzipped her hoodie, revealing not even a bra underneath. Max ran his fingers over the stripe of exposed skin. Her nipples were already stiff under his thumbs, maybe from rubbing against the fabric, maybe from thinking of him. He didn’t usually get to spend a lot of time on her breasts, which was too bad, because they were amazing, these oases of softness against a wall of muscle. Most female skaters were ripped, but Mirai was built for power. 

She let the hoodie’s sleeves slide down to her wrists but hadn’t thought the move through all the way, and he teased a giggle out of her as he tugged them over her hands. When he pressed up against her, he could feel something going on that wasn’t usually there. He went for her zipper, but she said, “Wait, let me do it.” 

She had a whole complicated strap-on situation set up, red leather straps digging into her hips and a shiny, black - he wasn’t sure what to call it, because it wasn’t quite penis-shaped. More like a curvy novelty baseball bat. It looked manageable, like it would fit. He hadn’t realized he was tense until he let the air out of his lungs and felt his shoulders ease.

“Okay,” Max said. “Let’s do this.” He took his pants off and got on the bed, flat on his stomach but ready to get on his hands and knees for her whenever she wanted him to. For a minute, he couldn’t see what she was doing, and when she climbed on top of him, she seemed to come out of nowhere. She grazed the back of his neck with her teeth, not quite biting. He shivered and squirmed, because it felt new, but he liked it.

“I need you to, um, get up on your knees,” Mirai said. “No, not that much, like - yeah, that’s good.” The position she’d put him in wasn’t quite comfortable, halfway into a push-up, but it was easier if he shifted his weight onto his elbows.

She squeezed his butt cheek. “I don’t think it’s going to fit in there.”

“So finger me first.” After he said it, he realized he sounded impatient, because obviously that was what he did when a girl was a little tight. But how could he expect Mirai to know that?

She knew, at least, to use lube first. Her finger felt weird for a second, but good once he got over the weirdness. Not the same kind of good as someone touching his dick, but more like teasing his nipples or biting his earlobes, the little moves that were like wake-up calls if his mind started to wander. It kept going though, more than anything he could compare it to. And he could handle more of it, wanted more of it. “You can use more than one finger,” he said, surprised at how his breath hitched when he tried to talk. She shoved in two more at once, and it stung until he breathed out. He shifted his weight and got a jolt that made him moan.

“Hang on,” Mirai said. He felt cool and empty for a moment, and then the insistent nudge of the strap-on mini baseball bat thing. She must have lubed it to hell and back, because it eased in faster than he was ready for. He gritted his teeth, but the pleasure jolt took over fast. After that, it came in waves as she moved in and out of him, going more to his head than to his dick. 

His dick was in a holding pattern, hard but not enough, and that was fine until he got impatient. “Could you touch my dick?” he asked.

He could only imagine what was happening on top of him and behind him, but it ended in laughter and, “Actually, no.”

She pulled back, and he was surprised how much that disappointed him. “Oh, God, don’t stop, though, just -”

“Maybe you could… do it yourself?” Mirai said. “Like, that’s what I’m doing when a guy is in me, most of the time.”

It was strange to jerk off with her right there. The whole point of having a girl there was not having to take matters into his own hands. Or it was supposed to be, at least. Maybe that was a dumb rule. 

She gasped with her own pleasure, and that encouraged him. She was giving him enough thrust from behind that all he had to do was hold his hand around his dick. It all lined up, the pressure against whatever she was hitting inside him, the motion of her hips grinding him against his hand. He was getting close, finally. Out of habit, he said, “I’m gonna come,” as if she had anything to prepare for. She could stay hard all night.

“Good, I’m close,” she said. Her moans echoed behind him right before he let loose, gripping the bedspread so he didn’t lose his balance.

He rolled onto his back, and she smiled down at him. “So it worked?” she asked. “It felt okay?”

His first couple of attempts at language were a jumbled mess. “Yeah, it was - yeah, maybe not tomorrow or anything, but we could do that again.”

“Good,” she said. “Because that was really fun.” She knelt between his legs while she fussed with the harness buckle, until he felt bad and sat up to help her with it. “And now I’m tired,” she said. “It’s almost like I won a competition, and then went shopping all afternoon, and then fucked a guy in the butt.”

“Would it be weird to share a bed?” Max asked.

Mirai held up a peak of the bedspread between her thumb and fingers. “We got this kind of crusty,” she said. “I’m not fighting over who has to sleep under it.”

He crawled between the clean sheets of the other bed, planning to wash up after she finished, but his muscles sank into the mattress. He didn’t see any point in fighting to stay awake.

*

Max startled Mirai by continuing to exist when morning rolled around. He’d found an unspoiled corner of the crusty sex bed and was playing with his phone like he’d been up for hours. “Should we head down together?” he asked before she was fully conscious. “To breakfast?”

“Yeah, just let me, like -” She yanked on some leggings, a bra, and a tank top, then went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, splash some water on her face, and pull her hair into a lopsided ponytail. There were a few girls who always showed up to breakfast with perfect makeup and adorable outfits, but Mirai had never cared if people saw her with glasses and armpit stubble. She certainly didn’t have to fake it for Max.

She found her shoes and said, “Okay, let’s go.” 

Max stretched and pocketed his phone. “Please let there be decent coffee.”

While she was looking for her room key, he came up beside her, and while she was tucking the key into her bra, he pulled her close and kissed her. The surprise threw her for a moment, but there were worse things than a hard, wet kiss in the morning. Worse things than waking up to someone she liked. She’d stayed over at his place once, after movie night ran long, and they’d agreed it would make more sense to carpool to college in the morning. This felt different, though, like a choice instead of convenience.

“You look really cute,” Max said. She almost argued with him, but maybe it was good to have someone in her life who thought she was cute when she wasn’t trying to be. 

In the elevator, she grabbed his hand, and he didn’t stop her. Maybe they could walk into breakfast like that, hand in hand, and then insist they were just friends if anyone brought it up, for the fun of fucking with people. Probably, anyone else in their situation would give up and admit they were a couple, but she’d had _boyfriend_ rolling around in her head since she’d said it by accident yesterday. The longer it stuck in there, the less she liked the sound of it. What she needed was friendship. Love faded and relationships ended, but friends were stronger.


End file.
